The invention relates to an improved structure of connector, especially to an improved structure that applies its connection unit to be able to increase yield and reduce cost.
It is quite often seen that connector is used in electric circuit, especially in the jointing point of signal exchange or the jointing place of element. For example, the connecting head of telephone line or internet line on the internet card is a media for transferring outside electric signal into internet card. The major function of a connector is to act as a connecting media, but it is also necessary to consider the fixing problem because, as long as the contact is poor, it is easy to cause signal error, even to cause the signal to be unable to be received completely, so a stable support is helpful to the stability of signal.
Please refer to FIG. 1, wherein a traditional connector that is quite often seen in current market includes two circuit terminal sets 11, 12, and a structure part 2. Two circuit terminal sets 11, 12 respectively connect to two external devices. In this embodiment, the input end 110 of a circuit terminal is not only connected to the circuit plate to make electric connection with the device, circuit, and element thereof, but also has a function of firm fixation. The input end 120 of another circuit terminal set 12 may be connected to another device 22, such as integrated circuit, element, etc. for achieving electric connection. The output ends 111, 121 of two circuit terminal sets 11, 12 are commonly connected to another application end 23. If they are connected to IC circuit, element, etc., then it is possible to connect two output ends 111, 121 directly together. The structure part 13 is composed of harder material, such as plastic for the purposes of fixation and support. In order to avoid the short circuit caused by the close distance between each terminal or the damage phenomenon caused by the touch of other device, the structure part 13 further includes plural grooves 131 to act as electric separation and protection. Furthermore, in order to make two terminal sets 11, 12 be able to commonly open to same direction for the convenience of following usage, the structure part 2 further includes plural opens 132 to allow the terminal to be bent and pass through.
Please refer to FIG. 2, which is a manufacturing flowchart for traditional connector.
Step 31 Cutting copper piece into needle shape: manufacturing such connector 1 and depending on actual need, the copper piece is cut into needle shape according to the number required by the terminal, because conductive media is usually made of copper.
Step 32 Bending: the needle-shaped copper piece is bent into needed form, such as the xe2x80x9cxe2x80x9d form shown in FIG. 1.
Step 33 Plastic injection: the formed copper piece is processed with xe2x80x9cplastic injectionxe2x80x9d through mold; the purpose of this action is to adhere plastic onto copper piece, such that the formed structure part 13 is used as fixation and protection.
Step 34 Post-process: cut off the unnecessary part and make last inspection.
For example, to manufacture the xe2x80x9cxe2x80x9d (staircase)-formed connector shown in FIG. 1, the needle-shaped copper piece must be bent from plane shape into xe2x80x9cxe2x80x9d shape. During the action of plastic injection, since the copper piece has already been bent into xe2x80x9cxe2x80x9d shape, so plural molds are needed for processing multiple actions of plastic injection. Step by step and as shown in the figure, the plastic is then adhered onto the copper piece formed as xe2x80x9cxe2x80x9d shape. Finally, the parts used as fixation and support are removed in the process. Such complicated process and especially for xe2x80x9cplastic injectionxe2x80x9d, plural molds are needed for multiple actions. Not only does it take time, but also is the yield influenced because of more steps, such that the cost is increased. In addition, the bent copper piece and the connector occupy too much space and the bending angle can not be changed after the action of plastic injection. Accordingly, all these are adverse factors in this time of global competition. In order to enhance the competition of product, the inventor has finally developed an innovative connecting device to solve above-mentioned problems after mind-devoted research, many tests and experiments.
The main objective of the present invention is to provide an improved structure of connector, which may electrically connect two devices and reduce the usage of mold, such that the yield and the competition are enhanced.
The secondary objective of the present invention is to provide an innovative connector""s improved structure, such that the connecting device may ground.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide an improved structure of connector, such that the connecting device may be adjusted to an appropriate curvature.
To achieve above-mentioned objectives, the invention provides a connector""s improved structure, which includes:
Plural circuit terminal sets, of each which the input end respectively connects to external device for receiving electric signals, which are then output to another application device through output end; and
A structure part, which further includes:
Plural fixing units; each circuit terminal set is corresponded to a fixing unit that is used as fixing support and is comprised of harder material, such as plastic; the fixing unit further includes plural grooves, each which is used as electrical separation and protection for the terminal; and
A connecting unit, which has flexibility to be able to connect and fix the plural fixing units.